This is a request for assistance in renovating an existing 4-story building into facilities for specialized animal housing as a part of the comprehensive upgrading of all University of Chicago animal resources. This housing facility will permit closure of all remaining non-centrally managed animal facilities at the University. The proposed facility will be the only University animal resource on campus which is physically located outside the Medical Center Complex. It will accommodate specialized needs of behavioral and basic science faculty whose animals are now housed in several locations on campus. It will meet the need for specialized housing capable of handling small numbers of many species for faculty using diverse animal models in comparative biomedical studies. Cagewashing and other support services for this facility were partially funded through grant award No. 1R24RR04544-01, although there were insufficient federal funds available to award the recommended amount. The building being renovated is central to a majority of biology teaching, and basic, social, and behavioral science laboratories. This facility will enable the University to consolidate all animal research in medical, behavioral, and basic sciences into one of six centrally managed facilities. This will assist us in providing an overall high quality animal resource program, and will provide sufficient space to expand training courses to meet new mandates regarding instruction and training. This facility will be managed by the University's Office of Animal Care. Therefore, with the completion of this facility, and closure of non- central satellites, all campus animal resources will be consolidated under the University's Office of Animal Care.